


Wine and Revelry

by ElementalRaven



Category: Chronicles of Narnia - All Media Types, Pirates of the Caribbean (Movies)
Genre: 3 Sentence Ficathon, But Not 3 Sentences, Crossover, F/F, F/M, Quote: Why is the rum gone? (Pirates of the Caribbean)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-12 15:02:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29886363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElementalRaven/pseuds/ElementalRaven
Summary: The rum is gone. But this time Jack finds there is a very good reason for that.
Relationships: Susan Pevensie/Jack Sparrow
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	Wine and Revelry

**Author's Note:**

  * For [rthstewart](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rthstewart/gifts).



> Written for the 3 sentence ficathon of 2021, for the prompt: "Narnia/Pirates of the Caribbean, Susan Pevensie +/ Jack Sparrow, why is all the rum gone"

“Why is all the rum gone?!” 

Abandoned by his crew-mates on a small island in the middle of nowhere, with only the company of the woman who had snuck on his ship some months ago and all but commanded he help her fight the English, Jack already had a horrible sense of déjà vu – and now the rum was gone. 

He felt faint, and his heart was beating loudly in his ears.

“Because I threw it away of course,” Susan answered, and Jack gaped at her. He was flummoxed: Susan had more often than not taken him up on his frequent offers to drink away their woes (he knew she had her own demons to slay) and they certainly had woes now.

“You threw out the rum?!” he asked, grasping her by the shoulders and staring desperately into her face, trying to see if she had gone crazy, “But-, my love, the Rum! You can’t-, I- why?”

Susan smiled and Jack wanted to shake her. But her cheeks were flushed and her pupils blown wide, and suddenly Jack realized she was barely concealing her excitement. 

“Well,” Susan said breathlessly, “I thought it might offend our guests.” 

Then she grinned and spun him around: “Look!” she pointed.

Jack blinked: a group of people was approaching them, dancing to what he now realized was not his heartbeat but a heavy drum. They were laughing and shouting, and how hadn’t he noticed them before? 

Two of the women passionately embraced, and suddenly Jack realized they were all naked. 

“Who are they?” He asked, stunned, and Susan laughed affectionately and threw her arm around his shoulder: “That, my dear captain, are Lord Bacchus and his Maenads, who are old friends of mine.”

He had never seen her like this before: so relaxed and carefree, like the girl she must have once been, instead of the woman she had been forced to grow into. He couldn’t say he disliked this version of her.

She eagerly pulled him along to where a handsome youth was staring at them with hungry eyes, some of the wildly dancing girls already moving in their direction: “Come, I believe you’ll enjoy their company.”

Susan shot him a blinding grin and finished: “And their wine.”


End file.
